I Think I Just Found my True Love
by Chaotic C00L
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke fell in love with each other one day. Satoshi devises a plan to see if Daisuke really loved him. Will his plan go wrong? or...? RR. Don't mind flames. They only help me if you tell me why you are flaming me. :)


The Seemingly Normal Day

Niwa Daisuke and Hiwatari Satoshi were best friends. They were closer than anyone expected of a cold and virtually emotionless boy like Satoshi. Somehow they weren't surprised that Daisuke managed to become friends with him because he was the sweetest kid in Azumano Middle. Daisuke could befriend practically anyone. Satoshi, after a while, eventually let him be his friend. Then one day, something strange happened. Satoshi and Daisuke fell in love with each other.

3

It was a regular day that seemed normal enough. Daisuke woke up and went to school; walking with Satoshi since they had much time left before school started. Daisuke recently broke up with Riku because she started liking some foreign exchange student from China. Lin something-or-another. Daisuke, strangely, hadn't felt sad or remorseful at all. For some reason, he was quite relieved in fact.

When Daisuke went up to lunch, he found that his friend was already there. Konnichiwa Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke beamed. He was always happy to see his friends.

"Konnichiwa" acknowledged Satoshi. "Is Dark planning to steal anything tonight?"

"Ah yes, the sculpture, Rising Sun? I believe it is a Hikari work. Is it true that it makes people realize something that they had never known about themselves?" Daisuke was genuinely curious to know.

"That is correct. My great-grandfather made it for his wife. It would seem that Hikari Ryuji was one of the only of the Hikari to ever show his feelings for someone. Disappointingly, his family thought of him as an atrocity of our bloodline, as we were always described as cold and emotionless." Satoshi spoke more than he had in a while.

"Amazing..." Daisuke wondered how such a family was able to thrive. Surely they were not _that_ despicable...

"They _are_ that despicable, Niwa." Satoshi was smirking; he had a way of reading others' expressions. Seeing as he didn't have any, the others could never read him.

Daisuke, the poor lost mind, started. "How d-did you...?" He didn't finish, thus creating more emphasis in the question.

It seemed as if that day there was a smirking contest between Satoshi and Krad. From Satoshi's face, you could easily tell who was winning. Either that or Satoshi seemed to find smirking fit to be the only expression that ever betrayed his stoic mask.

"I can read you like a child's book already opened" said he, the creepy and mysterious one. He was emitting a rather dark aura.

Daisuke visibly shuddered. He then laughed. "You are really scary sometimes, Hiwatari-kun. N-not that it's a…erm…bad thing…still…"

" Which is exactly my point." Satoshi was trying to make a rather intimidating look on his face. Or maybe it was just his useless glasses? Whatever the reason, he succeeded; a little too well of course.

"S-so..." said Daisuke, more than a little freaked out. "Will you be there? I mean, considering this is a Hikari piece after all." He stopped talking, giggling nervously.

"You should already be expecting me." The creepy boy (as proclaimed by Dark) suddenly broke into a smile. A smile, expectedly, that didn't quite reach his eyes. As suddenly as the commander smiled, he stopped and the bell rang, signaling them to get to class, and quickly.

_As they say, saved by the bell, _Daisuke muttered to Dark.

**I didn't think that little Dai-chan needed saving from his knight in shining armor. **Dark teased Daisuke, making as if the flaming redhead had a crush on his friend. For some odd, unexplainable reason, Dark was always at least two steps ahead of Daisuke. **Get ready because we will be seeing him tonight… Dark snickered and freaked out the already jittery Daisuke. **Daisuke sighed and went to class; glancing around nervously. Maybe he was watching out for his friend?

3

"See you tonight, ne Hiwatari-kun?"

"Ah."

"So then…sayonara!"

3

At 9:00pm, Daisuke changed his clothes (his mom always makes him) did his transformation into Dark, and headed out. When they reached the museum, there were at least a hundred sentries lined up there, standing vigilantly and looking out for Dark. They easily bypassed them by knocking out one and taking his place. Dark liquidly maneuvered his way through the rather abundant collection of Hikari (and various other people's) works once he was inside the building. There he was, waiting poised and expectant. The feeling was mutual.

"Good evening, commander." Dark mock bowed and tipped a nonexistent hat.

"Dark, come to steal the Rising Sun, have you?" Satoshi questioned; his tone as mocking as Dark's.

"Don't mind if I do," said Dark, letting out a subtle challenge hidden beneath his casual words. "After all, you know you can't stop me." He smirked. Maybe Dark wasn't so different from Satoshi after all.

"What happens if I acquiesce to your request?"

"Then I shall forcefully take it. It would be easier if you could listen to my advice. Dark's sweet smile wasn't so sincere.

"Then the challenge is on."

The Rising Sun is a completely transparent glass sculpture enhanced with a thin coating of (1)Plexiglas, ensuring that should the sculpture fall; it being shattered is not as likely. The sculpture itself depicts of an endless sea of lightly dyed blue; its gentle waves rippling peacefully. Hikari Ryuji was _certainly_ an odd egg from the Hikari family line. The essence of the sculpture created by him was not cold and angry, as in most other Hikari works of art, but it was serene and tranquil. He was most definitely a master of the arts indeed.

Daisuke sometimes wondered whether Satoshi was an artist too, or was more technical. He being the only currently alive true Hikari, it would only be natural that he was gifted in arts as well. Daisuke also concluded that he would be more pleasant if he took after his great-grandfather, Ryuji. He sighed; well, you can't always have everything in life.

And so the chase-...what happened? Wasn't I supposed to say and so the chase began? Well, onto the happenings of now...

Dark was about to grab the sculpture and take off when he found the commander on the other side but then...

**Daisuke? What is this? **Dark retreated back into Daisuke's mind.

_I just remembered. The Rising Sun makes you realize something you've never known about yourself; hidden deep down beneath the many layers of your personality. Hiwatari-kun and I were talking about it this afternoon._

**I know about your conversation. How very...intriguing. So what did you realize?**

_Don't you know what I think?_ For some reason, Daisuke seemed really embarrassed.

**I can't figure out your feelings; not if they are deep within your soul. **

Daisuke let out a huge sigh of relief. _Ok then._

**Is there something I should know about? **Teased Dark.

_NONONONONO!_

**So there _is_! WAHAHAHAH!**

_Damn you, Dark._

3

"Niwa..." Satoshi's calm voice broke the conversation between Daisuke and Dark. "Did anything just happen to you?"

"Ahh, yes, I just realized something very important."

"Peculiarly interesting, me too."

Just then, Dark took over. "Now, now commander, you should always complete a challenge, should you not?"

"The idea is mutual between us."

Without warning, Dark snatched the sculpture and was out so fast that the friction from his feet almost caused the floor to burn. Satoshi didn't even have time to blink. He ran outside as fast as his low stamina would let him. It was a little too late. Dark was already at the Niwa Mansion.

Daisuke was thinking about his realization. This new information was something he had truly never known before about himself. He gazed off into the distance in wonderment. Not seeing anything but the clear azure eyes that he now knew he couldn't live without. The beautifully blue eyes of Hiwatari Satoshi. After all, the revelation was...Daisuke was in love with his best friend.

**Daisuke, you realize it is time for me to leave? Sayonara, Dai-chan, until we meet again...**

_Dark? What are you talking about? DARK? WHERE ARE YOU? _

Daisuke suddenly understood. _He-he's gone... well... as you said, until we meet again..._

A few blocks over, Satoshi was going through the same thought process as Daisuke.

_I...love him? How is this even possible? I let him become too precious...Now I will just lose everything again..._

**Don't you dare think that way Satoshi-sama! I will not let you...especially when it is obviously about me. Unfortunately, there is nothing you have to worry about because I will be going...**

Strangely, this time when Krad left, Satoshi did not feel his presence even in the darkest corner of his mind. _Somehow, _he concluded, _I am free of the blond demon._ _This is odd... _

Daisuke and Satoshi let their troubles wash over them as they went to bed simultaneously. Each were still wondering about their alter-egos and their disappearance.

**Sincerely sorry about the time off of Our Point of Views. The stupid plot bunnies wouldn't stop their hyperactiveness for ONE SECOND and leave me alone in peace. Again, sorry. I shall be continuing it soon though. As soon as those bunnies are done hopping...I shall have a good dinner...KIDDING!**

**_Until we meet again..._ **


End file.
